Orden und Auszeichnungen
Awards and Honors The papal bull "Cui honorem, sonorem" introduced the following awards and honors: Lacrima Angelorum (Angel's tear) This is the wounded badge of the church which is awarded when a knight (or seldom, a sergeant) was wounded in combat against the enemies of the church. It is not awarded after covert operations, counter insurgency missions or non-combat missions. The Angel's tear is worn on the tabard as blood-red plastic badge in the form of a tear. On armor it is painted next to the orders cross. Citation for bravery This will be read during the roll call after the morning Laudes-worship and is noted in the knights's personal file. Bene Merenti (Him who has rendered outstanding services.) This medal is worn on the chest. On the breastplate of the armor a small bronze cross is painted in the right upper quadrant of the ordo's cross. After every five Bene Merenti awards the little bronze crosses are replaced by a larger bronze cross with silver edge. After five bronze crosses with silver edge a large bronze cross with a gold rim is applied Ordo Sanctus Silvestri Papae (Holy Order of Pope Silvester.) The Order of St. Sylvester, donated in 1841 by Pope Gregory XVI. and in 1905 by Pope Pius X and in 2292 renewed by Pope James XII., refers to Pope Sylvester I (314-325). The insignia point to an eight-pointed, golden, white enameled cross on the front of the black middle shield the image Silvester I. The Order is worn on a black, triple red-rimmed band. Originally it existed in three classes: Knight, Commander and Grand Cross Knight. Since the reform of 2292, it is awarded only in the form of knights. The Sylvester medal is not worn on the harness. Privileges of the members of the Holy Order of Pope Silvester They have the right to wear the uniform of the Holy Order of Pope Silvesteras well as the sword of the Holy Order of Pope Silvester. They have the right to ride up the stairs of St. Peter's Basilica in Vatikan city on a horse. Ordo Pianus (Pius Medal.) The Order of Pius IX was donated by Pius IX. on June 17, 1847, again donated by Pius XII. in 1939 and 1957 and renewed by Pius XXII. in 2132 renewed to reward "Men virtue and merit". The insignia is a eight-pointed, golden aggregated dark blue star with golden flames between the arms. In the middle is a white sign with the name "Pio IX" in gold. To the plate makes a golden border with the motto: "virtuti et merito". On the back there is the year 'MDCCCXLVII ". It is available in two classes: Knight First Class and Knight Second Class. Knights First Class wearing the Order of Pius IX in a blue ribbon, double-edged with purple, around the neck, in addition to a small silver breast star in the same form. The Knights of second class wear the Order of Pius IX as breast Medal. The Pius Medal is not worn on the harness. The Pius Medal gives the wearer no additional privileges. Ordo Militia Aurata (Order of the Golden Spur.) The Order of the Golden Spur is limited to 100 members. It is the highest honor that can befall a Knight of the holy ordos. The emblems of the order after the 1905 reorganization consists of: The badge, an eight-pointed, enamelled gold cross, in whose center is a small white medallion on one side of which is the word "Maria" surrounded by a golden circle, and on the other the year MDCCCCV and in its surrounding circle the words "Pius X Restituit". Pendant from the bottom of the cross is a small golden spur. The decoration is suspended from a red ribbon with white borders. The star, which is worn on the left breast, is the same cross centered upon the rays of a silver star. The official uniform is a red tunic decorated with two rows of gilt buttons, black velvet collar and cuffs embroidered in gold, black trousers with gold side stripes, epaulettes ornamented with gold fringes and surmounted on top with the emblem of the order, gold spurs, oblong two-peaked hat trimmed with gold and bearing the papal colors, and a sword whose hilt forms a gilt cross in a black scabbard, held in place with a gold sword belt with red fringe. Privileges of the Order of the Golden Spur: The carrier of the Order of the Golden Spur are entitled to use the title "Cavalier of the Spur" and styled in letters with "Sacred Palatii Comites et equites aurati". As "Cavaliere" they may enter a church on horseback. Award rules The wounded badge, the angel's tear, is awarded when his commander reports him as wounded in a combat mission. If it is not reported, or it was not a combat mission then no wound badge is awarded. To get noticed, a soldier’s commander (Senior Knight and above) must put in a request for an award. This is done between missions, and usually takes a week or so for the paperwork to clear headquarters. After any mission in which the Commanding Officer cites the hero for bravery, the medalwinner’s player rolls 1d20 and adds the following modifiers: